civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Peacekeeping Forces (SMAC)
Led by Commissioner Pravin Lal Faction characteristics *-1 Efficiency (U.N. style bureaucracy) *Extra talent for every four citizens (attracts intellectual elite) *May exceed hab complex population requirements by 2. *Receives double votes in election for planetary governor and supreme leader. *'Aggression' Erratic *'Priorities '''Explore, Discover *'Starting Tech''' Biogenetics *'Agendas' Democracy *'Aversion' Police State *'Special bonuses' Leaders defining quote "As the Americans learned so painfully in Earth's final century, free flow of information is the only safeguard against tyranny. The once-chained people whose leaders at last loose their grip on information flow will soon burst with freedom and vitality, but the free nation gradually constricting its grip on public discourse has begun its rapid slide into despotism. Beware of he who would deny you access to information, for in his heart he dreams himself your master." -- Commissioner Pravin Lal, "UN Declaration of Rights" Writings *UN Declaration of Rights *The Science of our Fathers *Mind Worm, Mind Worm *A Social History of Planet *Time of Bereavement Staff *Dr. Kakani, science advisor *Sarita, native-lifeform specialist talent. If the first native-lifeform combat unit created by the Peacekeepers dies, Lal will create a monument known as Sarita's Memorial. Gamer's choice Lal's is the faction to play if you like comparatively bigger bases. It is designed for it, with preHabitat is size 9 and preDome is size 16. If you like small base, choose Morgan. Another factor to help his big base is the number of extra talents. With 1 per 4, each preDome base can have 4 extra talents, help quelling 4 drones, and equivalent to 2 Rec Common in drone duty. It's of immense value and a big necessity to Lal's sprawling megapolis. Strategy The easiest way to win with this faction is by being elected as Supreme Leader. The extra Talents every 4 citizen makes Golden Ages much easier, providing the extra +2 GROWTH to increase population. Since this faction can exceed Hab Complex requirement by 2, the Peacekeepers can have bigger bases than their competitors. And with the double votes, the Planetary Governor and Supreme Leader positions are easily obtainable. List of Bases Land # U.N. Headquarters # U.N. High Commission # U.N. Temple of Sol # U.N. Haven City # U.N. Great Refuge # U.N. Amnesty Town # U.N. Pillar of Rights # U.N. Humanity Base # U.N. Aid Station # U.N. Equality Village # U.N. Settlement Agency # U.N. Enforcement Base # U.N. Health Authority # U.N. Planning Authority # U.N. Education Agency # U.N. Social Council # U.N. Commerce Committee # U.N. Court of Justice # U.N. Information Agency # U.N. Planetary Trust # U.N. Data Acquisition # U.N. Disaster Relief # U.N. Criminal Tribunal # U.N. International Law # U.N. Social Progress # U.N. Human Rights # U.N. Civil Rights # U.N. General Assembly # U.N. Security Council # U.N. Secretariat # U.N. Children’s Fund # U.N. Secretary-General # U.N. Charter # U.N. University Water # U.N. Ocean Authority # U.N. Marine Agency # U.N. Sea Habitat # U.N. Peace Anchorage # U.N. Port Refuge Trivia * The leader of the Peacekeeping Forces is voiced by Hesh Gordon.